


Pleasure and Pain

by TonyPie17



Series: Rose of Every Colour [8]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Flower Language, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyPie17/pseuds/TonyPie17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flower number seven comes from the depths of Bilbo's garden, and is found by someone who finds its differentness fascinating...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure and Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long, school has been hectic and stressful. Anyway, here's part seven (eight?)!

Communicating with Bifur had become easier with time, as Bilbo slowly but surely began to pick up on Khuzdul. He learned small words and phrases every day, and before long, he was able to hold a simple conversation in Khuzdul with no problem.

Of course, most of the Company had no idea he was learning the language. They trusted him, and valued him highly, but there were still certain aspects of their culture that they couldn’t share with him for fear of some of the Dwarves that had recently shown up in Erebor would say that Thorin was unfit to be King to be sharing their language with an outsider.

Though, there were a few in the company all for Bilbo learning Khuzdul, such as Balin, Ori, and—Bifur. They were the biggest advocates for Bilbo learning their language, though mainly in “secret.” Secret being Bilbo having books slipped to him with the Westron translations of Khuzdul while he was in the library with Ori or asking Bifur to “help” him in the garden to understand some of the harder words.

It was on a slightly warmer day, when the greenhouse was extremely hot, that Bilbo was with Bifur and Ori, the two Dwarrows helping Bilbo with his Khuzdul.

“You’ve got the words mixed up,” Ori chuckled, looking through the book they were studying. Bifur was carving wood while Bilbo was gardening, having found that things were easier to remember when he was working while he did it.

“They’re the exact same! What is the difference between them?” Bilbo scowled from where he was over a patch of geraniums.

“ _Pronunciation_ ,” Bifur grunted in Khuzdul, making Bilbo snort.

“Pronunciation my ass! You all’s bloody _pronunciation_  can go and—” Bilbo cut himself off and took a deep breath. They had been on the same lesson for the last four days, which had been bothering Bilbo immensely.

“Try to say the sentence again, Bilbo,” Ori chuckled. Bilbo cleared his throat and started again.

“ _My King has recently taken a spouse, and he is the King's_ —” Bilbo got to the word he was stuck with, for whatever reason, “— _advisor_?”

“ _You’re trying to shorten the word_ ,” Bifur commented, shaking his head while Ori kept a slight laugh to himself. “ _Pronounce the entire word_.”

Bilbo huffed and pulled out every rough consonant. “ _C-Consort_?”

“Now say it again, and say the whole word,” Ori said excitedly.

Bilbo repeated the sentence, managing to say it with the word pulled out to its entire length, instead of shortening it.

“Have you been trying to do it this way the entire time?” Ori asked. “Shortening the word I mean.”

“It seemed easier at times,” Bilbo admitted. “And Balin had no problems with it. He was the one who said it was alright!”

“ _In some cases_ ,” Bifur grunted. “ _Not when two words_   _are almost the same in pronunciation_.”

Bilbo shook his head, and looked up at the sky to see where the sun was. The day was fast approaching noon, and he’d have to go down to the front gates to greet Bard soon. They would be celebrating another successful spring harvest, and Bard had said he had another bottle of Dorwinian wine for Bilbo, since two mischievous Dwarrow Princes (and their _Uncle_ , the sneaky bastard) had drank his last bottle.

“It’s approaching noon, shall we pick up after lunch?” Ori asked, standing. Bilbo nodded.

“Excellent, I’ll head down to meet with my brothers, and we’ll see you at lunch?”

“Mhmm,” Bilbo hummed. Ori bid goodbye to the other Dwarrow and Hobbit and headed off to meet his brothers, leaving Bilbo with Bifur.

The two were silent for a moment until Bifur let out a slight grunt of pain. Bilbo whipped around immediately when he heard it, hurrying to Bifur’s side.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

Bifur managed something of a grimace, shaking his head. Bilbo nodded his understanding and disappeared into his smial, leaving Bifur alone to search through his cabinets for the tonic Oin had mixed up for pain specifically. Bilbo himself had never really had need for it, but the first time he had witnessed Bifur collapse from the pain of his wound being too much he’d taken to making sure he had it in his smial somewhere.

Once he had managed to find the jar with the tonic in it he hurried back out to the greenhouse, only to stop when he saw that Bifur had managed to amble over to one of the rose beds furthest from the nursery. The Dwarf was kneeling in front of a smaller rose bush, one Bilbo often managed to overlook because of how little it was.

“Bifur,” Bilbo called as he walked over, kneeling next to his friend. Bifur looked up and spotted the jar. He took it gratefully, removing the top and gulping down a generous amount. Bilbo, in the meantime, looked down at the rose bush Bifur had ambled to. He was surprised to see it was the Dog Rose bush. They were more of the peculiar roses; they didn’t have the usual appearance associated with roses. They were more simplistic, and reminded Bilbo of Baby’s Breath.

“ _Thank you_ ,” Bifur grunted, putting the half empty jar down. He looked back at the flowers, reaching a hand out to touch the petals.

“How are you feeling now?” Bilbo asked.

Bifur didn’t answer for a moment. “ _These flowers_ … _They are different from the rest_.”

Bilbo looked back at the peculiar roses, and nodded in agreement.

“When I first planted these, with my father, they looked like any rose seed. But when it bloomed, it looked very different from the others,” Bilbo looked at Bifur again. “Do you like these roses, Bifur?”

Bifur considered them for a moment, before nodding slowly.

“ _Could I have one?_ ” Bifur asked now.

Bilbo didn’t even hesitate. He grabbed his hand shears and snipped a few of the roses from the bush. In almost no time at all, Bilbo weaved a crown of the flowers, and he placed it gingerly on Bifur’s head, mindful of the axe. Bifur looked up at Bilbo, the tonic kicking in finally and the pain subsiding. An appreciative smile crossed his features and the two of them stood.

“ _You know_ ,” Bifur started, " _You've a talent for making people feel better_.”

Bilbo laughed, shaking his head. “Not at all, Master Dwarf.”

Bifur said something Bilbo didn’t understand, surprising the Hobbit. When he tried to find out what it was, the Dwarrow merely shook his head and stood. They were going to be late in meeting Bard if they didn’t hurry down soon.

[][][][][]

“This one is different from the others,” Thorin mentioned.

Bilbo didn’t even look up from the list of materials he had made. They needed to go to the marketplace so that Bilbo could restock his pantry (for the third time in the last month). He simply hummed moving around and ensuring that he’d written down everything.

“It’s unique,” he corrected.

“Is it a rose?” Thorin asked. Bilbo looked at him sharply.

“Of course it’s a rose,” he replied. Thorin held his hands up in an appeasing gesture.

“It’s just… odd.” The rose looked at home among the others, though it was clear it wasn’t the usual one.

“It’s _unique_ ,” Bilbo repeated, shaking his head. “Honestly.”

Thorin simply smiled, as he watched the Hobbit continue flitting about.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone thought Kili was after Fili, but I feel like I should remind that everyone was chosen in a random order.
> 
> As for the Khuzdul (which is in italics mainly) I couldn't find the word for consort or advisor, so I just said that they had pretty much the same spelling except one is pronounced differently.
> 
> I wonder who's next~?


End file.
